Left Unsaid
by elizabeth567
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn’t love.” It was so simple, why didn’t she understand. Her eyes dropped to the floor. I raised her chin up and looked in her tear filled, chocolate brown eyes. “But, I love you,” she whispered, her voice cracking on every word.
1. Hairspray

**I had a new story idea, so here it is. Tell me what you think. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... (I never put disclaimers...sorry)**

* * *

CPOV

_Love_ was a subject I have always seemed to avoid. The fact that some girls could tell me they love me after just one date was unbearable. When they said those naive three words I would usually nod or say nothing at all. The girls would stare at me for a bit and then either start bawling or scream at me at the top of their lungs. In both situations, the same question was asked. "Do you love me back?" I would simply take their hand and look them straight in their eyes.

"I like you, a lot. I am just not ready to say those three little words yet," I would say. They would smile and then ask me another question.

"When, you are ready, will you tell me?"

"Of course." But fortunately, that day never came. I never felt that way about anyone and I was just going to say something I didn't feel. What also makes the situation uneasy for me is the number of girls that said those words to me.

I remember the first time a girl told me she loved me. I was in first grade. Bella Smith was her name. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore thick framed glasses and even back then I knew she was not my type. She came up to me, grabbed my hand and said "I love you, will you marry me?" I told her no and she cried for the rest of the day, little did I know back then that my lack of "loving" would lead many girls into tears.

The second time a girl told me she loved me was third grade, Skyler Marks. She had the curliest blonde hair and lightest blue eyes I have seen to this day. She was the first girl that I ever "crushed" on. We started off as friends at first, but one day we were out on the school playground. I flew down the slide and she was standing right there at the bottom. "I love you Chaddy," she said and grabbed my face with her velvet soft hands. She pushed my face into hers and I had my first kiss. One day at lunch I told her that she spilled grape juice on her shirt and she accused me of spilling it on her. I think her exact words were "You big meany head." From then on I was destined to love horror stories. Well that of course all changed when I met Sunshine Munroe.

The day I met her she had this glow about her that seemed to make everything glow around her, including me. Dare I say sometimes she brought out my better side? The non puppy shoving, sweet and sometimes caring guy that I was deep down. Something I thought would never happen did. She was the rival, the girl that could get under my skin, the girl that always seemed to know the right thing to say, the girl that could make my day, the girl that I had suddenly fallen madly in love with and probably the one girl that I would actually have to work to win her over. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was falling head over heels for Sonny Munroe.

"Chad?" I heard someone ask. I looked up from my script. Sonny stood there and a small smile spread over my face, but I quickly hide it.

"Yeah?" I asked closing my script. She smiled at me, but this wasn't just any smile. This was the smile she always used when she wanted something. I leaned back in my chair and stretched. This could be a while.

"Um." She twirled her thumbs. "Do you by any chance have any… hairspray?" _Hairspray, was she serious? _

"Yup." Her smile got wider.

"Can I have it?" A smirk appeared on my face.

"Nope." Her smile vanished.

"But Chaaad, Tawni lost her hairspray and she is freaking out!" I smiled.

"Well you know the three magical sentences you have to say to get this…" I held up a bottle of top quality hairspray, trust me, I know. "I have this hairspray because…"

"No way!" Anger flickered in her eyes, but I wouldn't give in.

"Well then I guess you're not getting any hairspray." I started to turn around and put it away.

"You're on Mackenzie Falls, the number one show." I smiled and dangled the hairspray in front of her face. She tried to grab it, but I pulled back. "You have the greatest sandwich in the whole cafeteria."

"Oh, we already know that."

"What?"

"Say that I'm… the hottest Hollywood heartthrob, in all of California."

"NO!" She looked disgusted. I kept the smirk on my face and tossed the hairspray between my hands. I watched her eyes follow hairspray.

"No hairspray then." She looked at the floor with her fist clenched.

"You're… the hottest Hollywood-heartthrob, in all of… California." I smiled and handed her the hairspray.

"That enough for today." She glared at me, but then a smile appeared on her face and she walked away. My eyes followed her out the door. "She's the one." My voice was a whisper, so only I could hear it.


	2. EnGarde

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... like usual...**

* * *

CPOV

When I was thirteen I met Marcy Condor, Mr. Condor's oldest daughter, but she was not like Mr. Condor and she was definitely not like who her evil sister Dakota is today. She was sweet, caring, smart and to top it off, she was beautiful. I couldn't help, but fall for her and boy, I fall hard. I thought she would be my first love. She had light blonde hair and I found myself getting lost in her blue eyes. She was my first official girlfriend and everyone thought we were a cute couple. She was the one that actually started off my career. She introduced me to her father and he recommended me for an audition for _Mackenzie Falls_. I got the part. I thought all my successes was because of her. She was everything I thought I wanted. Then as young and naive as I was, I was going to do the unthinkable. I was going to tell her I loved her. I went out and bought a dozen roses and the best piece of jewelry I could afford. I walked to Mr. Condor's office with a smile on my face. I looked in his office and saw her and my heart beat quickened. I was about to walk in when she yelled "But daddy, I _don't_ want to date him!" My heart dropped and my smile faded.

"Now listen darling, you have to date him until the contract is confirmed and he is on the show for sure. Then you can break up with him any way you want. It's a drama, a few real tears wouldn't hurt," Mr. Condor told her. I turned around and walked back down the hallway, flinging the jewelry and roses on the floor. I, of course, still took the part on the show, it was a once in the lifetime opportunity, but the next day, I did break up with her. My first day on set, there was real tears. Mr. Condor wasn't only outraged with me, but ever actor to ever enter the building. I broke his daughter's heart and he wasn't planning to let anyone break it again. To this day, along with Zac Effron, Marcy Condor is put on my banded wall and she will never enter my set, or my heart again.

It was a usually day. I was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria texting my latest breakup to a girl across the room. She received the text, screamed, cried and then ran out of the room. I sighed. Sonny walked in the room and gave me a disgusted look. I smirked and she whispered something to Tawni. They both looked at me and burst out laughing. I was unfazed. I knew she probably said "Tawni, look at Chad and pretend he has booger hanging out his nose." Chad Dylan Cooper does not have booger filled nostrils. I watched Sonny at her table out of the corner of my eye while I pretended to check my hair in a mirror. I sighed again as she laughed along with her cast when Nico and Grady had a sword fight with their mozzarella sticks. I chuckled. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper does have a sense of humor, I just don't like to show it.

"Surrender!" Nico yelled putting one of his feet up on a chair.

"Never!" Grady yelled whipping his mozzarella stick at Nico. Nico ducked and it went soaring over to my table and hit me on the side of my head. I glared over at them as they tried to hide there laughter. I was actually pretty amused. Sonny smiled and walked over to me. I held the mozzarella stick in my hand.

"I think this is yours," I said handing it to her. She nodded taking it from me. I took a deep breath and decided to give this comedy thing a shot. She turned around and started to walk away. "Sonny?" She turned back around. "EnGarde." I picked up a mozzarella stick off my plate and held it in front of me. She looked at me curiously for a second, but then held her mozzarella stick up and smiled.

"EnGarde," she said stabbing me in the chest with her mozzarella stick. A cheer arose from her table. I smiled, got up and started to fight back. The mozzarella stick was wobbly and hard to control. It felt like we were fencing with pool noodles. She made me back up into a wall and then knocked my mozzarella stick out on my hand and held her mozzarella stick up to my face. I held my breath. "Surrender." I looked around and saw a plate of mozzarella sticks on the edge of a table.

"Never!" I kicked the plate upwards and the mozzarella sticks went soaring in the air. I grabbed one with my hand and held it out in front of me.

"Impressive." I smirked.

"I know." I fought her back into the middle of the room.

"Take this evil being!" Grady yelled throwing mozzarella sticks at me. The rest of the cast followed. I covered my face as I was being pelted with mozzarella sticks. I couldn't see where I was going, so I tripped over a chair and fell onto the ground.

"You win, you win!" They stopped throwing them and I uncovered my face to see Sonny holding her hand down to me. "Impressive."

"I know," she said rolling her eyes like it was no big deal. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the floor with me. We both laughed and got up.

"Rematch tomorrow Munroe, I hear were having fish sticks." She smiled.

"I could beat you any day Cooper." She followed her cast out of the room. I sat back down at the table. The lunch lady came back into the room and her jaw dropped when she saw the mess we made.

"Got to go." I quickly walked out of the room.


	3. Grass Stain

CPOV

When I was 14, I met Susie Apple. She was new on set and had something about her that made her stand out from others… maybe it was her perfect white teeth, or brown hair that always seemed to curl just the right way, or maybe it was her light green eyes. Nevertheless I fell for her. She seemed to like me too, and she didn't like me just because I was famous… or so I thought. We were going out for about a month and we were inseparable. Known as the "The Hollywood Couple of the Moment" for three straight weeks in a row… well that was until she decided to quit the show.

She came up to me and said "Guess what? I got an audition for a new show and they want to make me the star!" Of course I was happy for her. I even threw her a congratulations party. She came up to me at the party and my heart shattered down to the floor yet again. "Now we don't have to pretend to date anymore Chaddy." I thought I had heard her wrong.

"What," I asked and my voice cracked.

"Oh Chaddy, you're so funny. Now I don't have to go out with you for show. I mean sure we made a cute couple, but you are so not my type." That was the first time I was ever broken up with, even if it wasn't "real", it still hurt like heck. The next day she left without even a goodbye. She got the part in the show and I never planned to see her again, until her shows ratings suddenly spiraled downward. She came back to my show begging for a role again, but all the roles were filled and well she was on my banned wall. She never got another role in a TV show and she moved away.

It was a hot sticky summer day on my set. Humidity swirled around up as we rehearsed for the next episode. The air conditioning was broken and they had set up at least fifteen fans on set, but it made no difference. I was sweating miserably inside my suit. "Take five!" the director yelled and I immediately ran off the set. I ran into my dressing room and chugged a bottle of water and washed my face off. I looked out my dressing room window to see that the randoms had set up some kind of slip and slide. I chuckled and then walked over to the window. Sonny looked over at my window with a smile on her face. Her hair was soaking wet, but she couldn't care less. "Come on!" she yelled waving me over. Her cast mates stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"No, the other Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smiled and ran out on my dressing room to the front of the studio.

"There is only one Chad Dylan Cooper, trust me, I checked." Sonny smiled at me and then looked at my clothes.

"You can't slip and slide in that." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch me." I took my jacket off and then slipped my shirt off from over my head and Sonny's jaw dropped. "I know, I'm hot right?" She laughed and splashed me with water. It got on my pants, but I didn't care. "Coming threw!" I flew head first onto the slip and slip and slide to the end. They looked at me for a moment curiously and then shrugged, plunging themselves down the slip and slide too. We all laughed.

Nico stood on Grady's back as they slide down and I got an idea. "How about it?" I asked Sonny motioning to Nico and Grady.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said. I smirked.

"Is little Sonny Munroe scared?" She glared at me and I laid flat on my stomach. She stood on my back. I pushed off and we started to slide. What I failed to relize before, was that the slip and slide was actually going downhill. "Ahhh!" I yelled. The slip and slide ended and I kept on sliding, because of the weight on my back. The grass was wet and slick. By this time Sonny was streaming. I saw a rock in front on me, a _big_ rock about the size of my head. I grabbed onto it and Sonny went flying. I heard her whimper in pain.

"Ow," she mumbled. I quickly got up and walked over to her. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and looked and me. A smile appeared on her face and she started giggling. "What?" She pointed at my chest and I looked down franticly. My chest was dyed green from the grass and so were my pants. "Haha, so funny." The rest of her cast came over and started laughing too. I rolled my eyes and walked back up the hill and picked up my jacket and shirt

I walked back into my set with my jacket and shirt hanging on one of my shoulders. My cast's mates mouths were dropped open. "So are you ready to rehearse?" I asked smiling.


	4. Break You

CPOV

When I was 15 ratings for _Mackenzie Falls _were better than ever and they decided to add a new character to the show. Her name was Portlyn and she was to play my love interest. On her first day here she fell for me, but I didn't fall for her. By then, I was known as the "Hollywood Bad Boy". My reputation only attracted Portlyn to me more. She would be with me all the time, clinging to my arm. It was like if she let go of me, I would vanish into thin air. Sadly, the press took this the wrong way and clamed us as a couple. My publicists were soaking this all up and according to them, we were going out. Portlyn loved the press and the cameras loved her. In an interview she even said that we were "In Love". This was the last straw for me. I screamed at her when we were alone and she started crying. Now if there is one thing that gets on my nerves, it's girls crying. I held her in my arms and told her everything was going to be fine. Then are eyes met and she said "I- I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the spotlight." I of course was overjoyed. The rumors settled down and Portlyn became more like a sister to me than anything.

I looked around my set, for something that could occupy my time. It was about five and I was starving, but I had to wait for my cast to be done meditating. Lately I did most of my meditation on my own. I saw someone walk down the hallway. I walked out into the hall to see someone sitting on the floor crying. Brown hair covered their face. My heart beat quickened. "Sonny?" She looked up at me and tears rolled down her cheeks. I quickly walked up to her and sat next to her.

"G-Go away Chad," she mumbled. I shook my head.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see." She didn't say anything and looked at the floor. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?" I took a deep breath.

"Sonny, I just want to help." She sighed.

"My-My boyfriend broke up with me." I almost laughed.

"That's it?" She turned towards me with a disgusted look. I quickly searched for different words. "Sonny, everyone goes through breakups, they are nothing to cry over." _Take it from the king of break up himself. _She laughed.

"Yeah right! You break girl's hearts every day. How would you know how it feels?" I bit my lip and shook my head. _You have no idea._ I pulled her off the floor and onto my lap. I held her head to my chest and wondered if she could hear all the broken pieces rattling around. I whispered in her ear.

"If only you knew." We just sat there for a while, not saying anything. Sonny's head was lying against my chest and I stroked her hair.

"Chad?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me and mascara coated her cheeks. I smiled.

"How many times have you been broken up with?" _I lost count after fifteen._

"It would be easier to tell you how many girls I have broken up with."

"How many?" I took a deep breath.

"Twenty seven." She looked down.

"That's a lot." I nodded. I looked at the floor. Her words made me think_. Was I part of some girls love horror stories? _My stomach growled. "Someone's hungry." I chuckled.

"Yeah, want to go get some dinner?" She shook her head and stood up.

"No thanks, I can't go out looking like this." She motioned to her face and got up.

"Looking like what?" She smiled and it melted my heart. I turned around to walk away.

"Chad?" I spun back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." I walked towards my dressing room. _Love is a funny thing… it can ether make you… or break you._


	5. Diffrent Lines

**Sorry I haven't been writing a lot guys, but here is the last chapter of Left Unsaid. Enjoy!!! :]**

* * *

CPOV

So I guess this is the end of my love horror story, because one girl came into my life and stood out from the rest. With her it wasn't puppy love, or fake, or one big lie, it was real… it was true. The love I felt for her made me nuts, because I Chad Dylan Cooper had decided that I could never love again. I would never let a girl take over my heart again and then break it. Of course Sonny had to come along and change all that, but with her it was different. She never broke my heart, or messed with my now fragile emotions. Ok sometimes she made me mad, but I have learned that madness is better than sadness. As you probably know, I have quite a reputation for breaking girl's hearts and I didn't want to break Sonny's. You couldn't imagine how long I've wanted to tell her I love her for, but I could never let the words slip out of my mouth. So when Sonny came to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_ I could have never dreamed of what I managed to say.

It was Sonny's turn to guest star on my show, since I had guest stared on _So Random_, Marshal had asked if the show would like Sonny to guest star. They of course said yes, but I protested. It's not that I didn't want Sonny to guest star; it's just that when I'm acting everything I say is fake. I knew they were going to make Sonny my love interest and I didn't want her to see my fake side. I knew that I might let my feelings slip through my lines accidentally and embarrass myself and her. If I was ever going to tell her I love her, it was not going to be in front of the whole stinking cast and crew, but they eventually managed to talk me into it.

"Are you ready Mr. Cooper?" asked my director. I took a deep breath to clear my head and stood up. My director smirked. "Calming the nerves?" I chuckled nervously.

"Are you kidding me, Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nervous." I fixed my tie as my director walked away still smirking. The truth is that I _usually _don't get nervous. Acting calms me and helps me stay at peace… most of the time. My eyes suddenly darted to the stage door. Sonny walked gracefully in wearing a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. My heartbeat picked up and I had to take more deep breaths. _Breath in, breath out. Stay calm; you are not going to let her do this to you on your own set. _Sonny looked over at me and smiled. _In out, in out._ She waltzed over to me with her curls lightly bouncing.

"Hey Chad," she said still smiling. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hey Sonny." I put on my best smile. I saw her looking down at her shoes, picking at a piece of string that was loose on the hem of her shirt. "You ok?" She looked up at me and managed a smile.

"Yeah." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just a little nervous." I sighed and smiled.

"Everyone gets nervous Sonny, well besides Chad Dylan Cooper." I fixed my jacked and she rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face. _Gosh, I hate lying to her._

"Places people!" my director's voice boomed through a megaphone. We glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, well, break a leg," she said.

"Youtoo," I said a little too quickly and my words blended together. She nodded at me once and then walked over to the set. I followed quietly behind her dreading every step.

Once we got to the stage, the lights started to dim for dramatic effect. We had already filmed the less important scenes, but this was the scene where she confessed her attraction for me. The scene that would change our relationship for ever.

"And action!" the director boomed.

"Your so brilliant and talented Mackenzie and coming here I have met the one person that I have been dreaming of..." She paced around me and then walked in front of me and gently took my hand. "You." My head was spinning, did I just sense real emotion in her voice. When you have been an actor for as long as me, you start to determine real and fake emotion.

"But we can't be," I said and my voice cracked on the word "can't". I looked down embarrassed.

"Why?" I looked up at her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love." _It was so simple, why didn't she understand. _Her eyes dropped to the floor. I suddenly realized what I had just said, but the director didn't yell cut. I raised her chin up and looked in her tear filled, chocolate brown eyes.

"But, I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking on every word. _Real, or fake?_ I closed my eyes and was deciding if I should follow the script or not. _Oh forget it! _

"I love you too." _Did I just say that?_ She looked at me with curious eyes.

"You do?"

"I always have." A smile spread across her face. I laughed lightly and cupped my hands around her face before kissing her. Her lips were soft and warm.

"YEAH!" I heard a voice scream, followed by clapping. Our lips parted and we looked around trying to find out who caused the commotion. I spotted the cast of _So Random_ standing by the set door clapping and whooping their heads off. _How long have they been standing there. _Suddenly I didn't care because I then realized that the whole cast and crew was clapping along with them. I looked at Sonny and saw her blushing. She giggled nervously and glared at her cast.

"That's a rap!" the director boomed with a smirk on his face. People slowly diminished from the set leaving me with wonder. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"So much for me being the best actor of our generation." She laughed and I pulled her into a hug.

"I think you're a pretty good actor, except for when you let down your guard," she said. I chuckled. She studied her shoes. "And I… I do love you." I sighed and stroked her hair.

"I know, me too." All the broken pieces in my chest were suddenly pasted back together.


End file.
